


The Red Belt

by wermadashatters18



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Bearded Chris Evans, Belt kink, Blow Jobs, Choking, Chris Evans and his red belt, Cunnilingus, Dom Chris Evans, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, literally all smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wermadashatters18/pseuds/wermadashatters18
Summary: Chris Evans is known for wearing his infamous red belt...But his girlfriend and him use it for other things.......
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	The Red Belt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I couldn't get this fantasy out of my head so...had to write it. That damn red belt is going to be the death of me...

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189029007@N05/50280181806/in/dateposted-public/)

The Red Belt.

You know the one.

The one he’s worn in countless pictures spanning over a decade.

The one we get glimpses of when his shirt lifts just the slightest bit to show off that delicious tummy and happy trail.

Yes. _That_ red belt.

But that red belt meant more to me than many realized. That red belt? If I walked into our bedroom and saw that red belt sitting on the bed, I knew I was in for a world of trouble.

You know...if you call being fucked within an inch of my life trouble…

***

“Hey, baby,” Chris said as I walked through the door. He greeted me with a sweet kiss and a smile, his hand tucking some hair back behind my ear. “Everything okay?”

I placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed my palm against his beard, smiling at the sensation of it on my skin. “She just needed to do some venting. I’m sorry I missed dinner with you and Scott.”

Chris pulled me closer to him, letting me feel the softness of his blue henley top. I ran my hands up his arms, over his shoulders and settled them against his hard chest. “Hey, best friend emergencies take precedence over boyfriend stuff. I get it.” He settled his hands on my hips. “I just have to finish up a few dishes and get Dodger settled for the night. Why don’t you go upstairs and settle in? I’ll be right up in a few minutes.”

I smiled at him and went to tiptoe to kiss his lips again before pulling back. “Sounds good.”

He turned back to the sink and I looked at his fine ass in his tight jeans. God, did I love this man and his body… We’ve been together for years and the sight of him still managed to take my breath away.

I turned to head up to our room, giving Dodger some loving on the way. He didn’t pay much attention to me since he was eating his dinner. He took his food very seriously. Not that I blamed him.

A soft sigh escaped my lips as I made my way up to the bedroom, glad that I hadn’t gotten home from my best friend’s house too late so I could spend a much needed night with Chris. He was going to be leaving for filming soon, and I wanted to spend every last second that I could with him. When I opened the door to our room, I froze as I stepped inside, immediately seeing the red belt sitting on the bed.

I felt my pulse immediately pick up and I was wet within seconds. Oh...it was going to be one of THOSE nights. The thought made me ache with need. I took a deep breath to calm myself before going to use our bathroom and then stripping out of my clothes. I dug into my dresser and took out the outfit I knew he’d want me in.

We had rules. If the red belt was on the bed...I had to put on his favorite set of lingerie, put my hair up into a ponytail, and then be lying in the middle of our bed waiting for him by the time he got into the room. I quickly put on the barely there black lace thong and matching bra. The set was sheer and really just scraps of fabric, but it was his favorite.

I quickly put my hair up when I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs and was just able to throw myself onto the bed as he came into the room.

He gave me a heated look and shut the door before pulling off his clothes, his hands folding them neatly and putting them in a pile on top of his dresser. He stalked over to the bed. “You’ve forgotten something,” he nearly growled out, his hands grabbing mine and shoving them roughly above my head.

I gasped. “I-I’m sorry. I forgot-”

“Maybe you need to be taught a lesson,” he said, grabbing the red belt and dragging the end of it up my leg, making my entire body shudder with need.

I licked my dry lips. “Whatever you think...Sir.”

Chris groaned and got on the bed, straddling my chest as he started tying the belt around my hands and looping me to one of the slats in our headboard. His cock was nestled between my breasts and he was so hard and long that I could just barely…

I bent my head toward him and gently licked my tongue across his tip, feeling satisfied at the strangled moan that tore from his throat.

“You really are such a bad girl,” he said, his voice low as he made sure the belt was tight enough that I wouldn’t be able to get free but not so tight that it would hurt me. He looked down at me then, at his cock resting between my breasts and he smirked wickedly at me. His hands reached down and grasped my breasts in his hands, his thumbs teasing my nipples through the bra as he pressed my breasts together and started slowly moving his hips. “Go ahead, naughty girl, suck the tip.”

My wet sex clenched in response as he fucked my breasts, being careful of the bra, and with every thrust toward my face, I leaned forward and took the tip of him into my mouth, sucking him gently. Chris pinched my nipples hard and then leaned up to thrust his cock into my mouth, making me moan around him. His hands cupped my face delicately as he slowly and gently fucked my mouth. This position was a little hard to suck his dick in but...I knew he wouldn’t ever REALLY hurt me.

When I sucked particularly hard and hummed around his cock, he gasped and pulled back from me, moving his body off of mine. “Just because you suck dick so good, doesn’t mean you’re going to get out of your punishment.”

I swallowed hard and felt my pulse pick up again. “B-but, Sir, please! I’m sorry!”

He tsked at me. “You forgot to have your arms ready. It’s not the end of the world. I think I’ll just give you 10 smacks for that, yeah?” He carefully turned me over onto my stomach, being careful of my wrists. “Count them with me.”

Chris smacked my ass and I cried out, but counted with him. He alternated cheeks, and by the time he got to 10 my ass was on fucking fire. He turned me back over and then maneuvered a pillow under my hips. He laid his body over mine and kissed me hard, his teeth tugging at my bottom lip and making me loan loudly. He moved down my body, his lips and teeth sucking and biting my neck before going to my breasts. He bit my nipples through the lace fabric of the bra and then kept moving down between my thighs. “Oh, baby girl, you’re so wet for me that these are soaked completely through.” He moved my legs up and over his shoulders and he stared up at me from between my legs.

I looked down at him and felt my breath catch in my throat as I watched him push my underwear to the side and he thrusted 2 fingers into me. He kept eye contact as he leaned down and flicked his tongue over my clit. I broke eye contact as I moaned, throwing my head back against the pillow and arching my body toward him.

He sucked on my clit and my thighs tightened around his head before he pulled back a little. He kept fucking me with his fingers and moved his thumb to my clit as he curled his fingers inside of me. “Baby girl, come on. Cum once for me before I fuck you,” he whispered, rubbing his beard on the skin of my thigh. His teeth bit the inside of my thigh and then I was screaming.

My body clenched around his fingers as he stroked that sweet spot inside of me and my clit at the same time. I flooded his hand with my arousal and he groaned in approval before removing his fingers and swiping his tongue in one long line through my folds before he thrust his tongue in me. He drew the orgasm out until I was screaming unintelligible things toward the ceiling, and when he finally pulled back my body slumped limply on the bed.

“Good girl,” Chris whispered, spreading my legs so he could thrust his cock into me. I gasped and arched my body, still feeling the throb from my orgasm. He groaned as he felt me flutter over his cock and he started fucking me. He sat back on his heels, his hands gripping my thighs as he fucked me hard.

“Chris!” I yelled out, loving how his large cocked stretched me as he pounded into me. It was so good. When he got like this, he really didn’t hold back. I knew I’d be sore tomorrow, but...fuck was it worth it.

“Fuck,” he said through gritted teeth, moving so he was hovering over me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he held himself up by his left hand. He wrapped his right hand around my throat and I gasped as he tightened his grip, choking me just the slightest bit. When I moaned loudly, his hand tightened and cut the sound off in my throat, cutting off my breathing.

After a few seconds he loosened his grip and I panted for breath, the only other sound in the room was the obscene noises our bodies were making as we collided together. I dropped my legs from his waist and pressed my feet against the bed, giving my leverage to meet his hard thrusts with my hips and urging him on. He started moving his hips even faster, and I knew he was so close to spilling inside of me. I was so glad I had started birth control so we didn’t have to use condoms...this was so much better with him bare.

“I can’t last much longer,” he gasped out, and then laid more firmly on top of me so he could bite my nipples. His hand tightened on my throat again as he slammed his hips inside of me, spilling deep within me. I fell into my own orgasm with him, and couldn’t make a sound as he kept hold on my throat. Seconds later he loosened his grip and I gasped loudly as I panted for air and shouted as my orgasm kept going.

His hips stopped moving and fell on top of me, catching himself on his elbows so he didn’t squish me completely with his weight. As my body slowly came down from the orgasm, I realized I could move my hands a bit and then heard a piece of wood snap.

Both of us froze and then looked up toward my hands. We looked at each other, and I bit my lip to stop from laughing but he was the one who broke first.

He threw his head back and laughed, pulling out of my body in the process as he leaned his head against my chest and kept laughing, his whole body shaking. God he was so beautiful when he laughed. “Jesus, babe, that’s the 3rd one you’ve broken in the last 2 months.”

I giggled as he reached up to unbind my hands from the belt. “Oh...because it’s totally my fault you tie me to the slats in the headboard and fuck me into the next universe,” I teased, making him laugh again.

He threw the belt to the floor and moved the pillow out from beneath my hips, his hands moving to take the bra and panties off of me. I rubbed my wrists and he frowned at me. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, baby, you didn’t,” I quickly reassured him. “I was just pulling a lot that time. They’re looking a bit red.”

“So’s your ass,” he said, gently touching my reddened skin with his fingers. “I’ll run the bath-”

“Babe, not yet. I’m going to go to the bathroom and then I want to lay here for a little bit.”

He nodded and watched me go so I could clean up. When I came back, he’d pulled the covers back and had removed the broken slat and thrown it in the trash. Chris was laying on his side facing the windows that overlooked our backyard and he looked back at me before patting the bed in front of him. I slid into the bed to lay in front of him, letting him spoon the back of my body with his. He reached around me and gently rubbed my wrists with his hands before moving to my ass, running his hands soothingly over my skin. He kept kissing my shoulder, neck, and back of my head while whispering sweet nothings into my ear and making me feel like the most loved woman on the planet.

“I love you,” Chris whispered.

A smile crossed my face. “I love you too.”

We both laid there for a while until he started to get hard again. I pressed my ass back against him and he chuckled as he kissed the side of my neck again.

“I think I’m way too sore for another round of sex,” I told him. “You really did a number on me today.”

I turned in his arms and caught him blushing just the slightest bit. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. It was wonderful. But I’m not up for another round even though you seem to be...want me to suck you off, babe?” I asked.

He grinned at me. “How about you take some control first? You can ride my face.”

I groaned and pushed him flat on his back. “May as well add beard burn to my list of ailments,” I teased. “Honestly, the sacrifices I must make for you…”

Chris laughed and moved toward the middle of the bed so he was off of the pillows. “Don’t act like you don’t love it. Hop on.” I bit my lip as a thought suddenly occurred to me. “What did you just think of?”

“Um…” I wasn’t sure how to even bring this up. He liked tying me up...but he’d never let me tie him up before. Not that I’d ever ask...I just thought...well oh Jesus. “What if...what if I bound your hands with the belt?” I whispered nervously.

He swallowed hard and his lips parted as his breath picked up. “Do it,” he said, his voice low and gravelly. His cock was now leaking precum in his excitement.

Oh...this was going to be interesting. I got off the bed to grab the belt and then straddled his hips to bind his hands together in front of him. He coached me on how to do it just right and when I was done, he tugged experimentally. The look he gave me then nearly made me orgasm on the spot.

I moved up his body and adjusted him so his shoulders were resting on my calves and I was straddling his face. “You’re not allowed to touch me with anything but your mouth. So don’t pick your hands up,” I told him as I lowered myself toward his mouth.

He moaned and started licking me in long strokes. I grabbed the top of the headboard for support and started grinding my hips against his face. His tongue pierced my entrance and his beard and mustache rubbed my most intimate parts in a way that had me gasping within what must have only been a minute. Oh god I wasn’t even going to last 5 minutes like this!!

“Chris! Oh my god,” I moaned out, reaching a hand down to thread my fingers into his hair and tug on the strands. He moaned against my folds and I ground my hips down against his face. “Fuck!” I yelled as an orgasm suddenly just crashed over me. I continued to grip his hair and ride his face until it was over, feeling his tongue slowly tease my clit until I pulled off of him. I sat back on his chest and turned my head to see him with his cock in his hands. “You naughty boy...were you touching yourself?”

A slow grin crossed his face. “You said not to touch you. You didn’t say anything about me not being allowed to touch myself.”

I rolled my eyes and moved off his body so I could settle myself between his legs. I moved his hands away from his cock and stroked him before sliding my mouth down over the length of him. I wasn’t even sucking him for a minute before he was moaning and spilling down my throat. I swallowed every last drop he gave me and then moved back up his body to sit on his stomach so I could unbind his hands as he tried to catch his breath.

“Maybe I can bind you to the bed next time...although I think we need a metal headboard before I could do that. You’d break the wooden slats within a minute,” I teased.

“Got that right,” he panted out, settling his hands on my thighs once they were unbound. “I never thought I’d like being tied up…”

“Mmm. Me neither but imagine my surprise…” I leaned down and kissed his lips. “I could always sit you on a chair and tie your hands behind your back,” I suggested, grinning as he growled and flipped us over so he was on top of me.

“That is a splendid idea,” he said before leaning down and kissing me.

Oh...the things that happen because of that goddamn red belt.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos?
> 
> Please let me know what you thought! I've never really dipped my toes too much into light bdsm or light dom/sub stuff so let me know what you think!


End file.
